


The Press Confrence

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter has a great family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone is protective over peter, press confrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Someone leaks Peter's adoption so Pepper and Tony decide to have a press conference to control the damage.





	The Press Confrence

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

“I don’t want to do this,” Peter says as his mom ties his tie. He fiddles with the hem of his jacket. 

Pepper sighs, “I know sweetie, but we have too.” Pepper smooths his hair back, “If we don’t, the rumors are just going to keep spreading.” Peter nods, “Besides, all of your aunts and uncles will be there right beside you the entire time, okay?”

Peter nods, “Okay.” He takes a deep breath and hugs Pepper, “Thanks, mom,” he says quietly. Pepper kisses the top of his head and pulls away. 

“Come on,” she says, pulling him out the door of his bedroom. His whole family is sitting in the living room. They all wear formal attire (mostly black and white) and they all were concerned expressions. When Peter and Pepper enter the room, everyone looks over at them. Tony stands up from where he sits beside Bruce and walks over to Peter. He hugs him tightly and the rest of the room slowly rises to their feet. 

“We ready?” Steve asks, looking to Peter. Peter nods, not moving away from his dad, “Then let’s do it.” Steve says. He sighs and everyone nods. On the way to the elevator, Steve stops Peter. “Peter, your dad asked me to stay by your side for the press conference, is that alright?” 

Peter nods, “Will you help me if I get anxious?” Peter asks, looking down.

“Of course,” Steve says, touching Peter’s shoulder. “And if you need to leave, I’ll go with you.”

Peter surges forward and hugs Steve. Steve is stunned for a moment before returning the hug. “Thank you, Uncle Steve,” Peter says. As he pulls away, Steve gestures for him to get into the elevator.

So Pepper, Peter, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Wanda, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, and Sam pile into the elevator. Tony keeps his arm around Peter until the doors open. The elevator doors open to a holding room before they go to the press conference. Steve takes Tony’s place beside Peter as Pepper and Tony step out in front of the group. Tony looks over his shoulder and gives Peter a supportive smile which Peter tries to return. As Pepper and Tony open the door and the shouting and camera flashes begin. Peter winces and tucks himself closer to Steve and closes his eyes. Steve wraps his arm protectively around Peter. 

Outside the door, Peter can hear his dad telling the reporters to be quiet and to turn their flashes off. Steve also with enhanced hearing, pushes Peter forward when he hears Tony’s cue. Peter and Steve lead the rest of the group through the doors.

Tony and Pepper stand side by side in front of the crowd. Peter feels his heart rate spike as he sees the crowd. Bucky, sensing his anxiety, steps up to Peter’s other side. Peter and the rest of the Avengers stand behind Tony and Pepper. 

Tony begins to speak, “I would like to introduce you to, Peter Parker-Stark.” Peter hears the reaction from the audience as Steve leads him to stand beside his mom. Pepper takes Peter’s hand and Steve remains at his side dutifully. “This is Peter and he is mine and Pepper’s adoptive son. We will take three questions.” Immediately the room fills with noise and Peter’s hands begin to shake. He squeezes his eyes shut and he can feel Steve putting an arm around him and pulling him close to him. Meanwhile, Pepper and Tony begin to calm the crowd down. They both shoot him worrying glances as the room goes quiet. Peter can see how angry his dad is. Tony takes a moment to check on Peter before calling on a young woman with her hand raised.

“What is the hardest part of being a superhero and an inventor as well as a parent?” She asks. 

Tony smiles softly at the question, “I think the hardest part is finding time for work. Pepper always has to yell at me to get back to work because I always end up spending all of my time with my son.” Tony smiles. “If I was able to, I would spend every waking hour with Peter.” Tony winks at Peter who blushes. Pepper calls on someone else. 

“Is it alright if I ask Peter a question?” The woman asks. Pepper looks to Peter he nods shyly. “What is the best part of living with the Avengers?”

Peter smiles shyly, “Um, it’s crazy seeing how domestic they can be. I mean, last night we had a family board game night and I played Monopoly with Captain America and the Hulk.” The reporters laugh, Peter smiles, “It’s also quite amazing that I now call my childhood heroes my aunts and uncles.” When he finishes, Pepper nods with a smile and Tony gives him a thumbs up. Steve rubs his back. 

“We’ll take one more question,” Pepper says. She calls on a young man in the back. 

“How has becoming parents changed the team dynamic?” He asks. 

Pepper answers the question, “It has only brought our team closer together. Everyone loves Peter and he keeps us all sane.” Pepper looks around behind her, “Peter is the reason we have family movie nights and why the team is so connected. Now I can’t imagine my life without him.” 

Everyone nods and Tony smiles, “That is an excellent segway into the real purpose for this conference,” he addresses the press. “Peter is protected by every single person on this stage and we will not tolerate any press harassing him and we will not hesitate in taking legal action.” Tony lets that sink in, “Thank you for your time.” And with that Peter is tugged to the left by Steve who leads him back to the elevator. Everyone else follows them out. 

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Pepper and Tony go straight to their son, “I’m so proud of you,” Tony says, hugging him close. As Pepper hugs him, Tony shakes hands with Steve. “Thank you, Rogers.” 

Steve smiles, “Of course.”

“Group hug!” Clint shouts. Everyone laughs and meets in the middle of the room in a hug with Peter at the center.


End file.
